Owls and Mockingjays
by WilkoWritesStuff
Summary: Hermione's time-turner is stolen. By who else other than Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione knows she has to get it back otherwise the whole Wizarding World is at risk. But Malfoy is already trying to repair it by the time she finds him, and he's used Dark Magic. And Dark Magic never fixes anything. So Draco and Hermione are transported to the only land left in the future. Panem.
1. Chapter 1

As fourteen year old Ron Weasley and Harry Potter sit through yet another awfully boring History of Magic lesson, they are beginning to worry. Hermione Granger is forty five minutes late to an hour long lesson. Harry was almost on his way to search for her when she finally turned up. Her hair, which had recently started to calm down looked worse than it ever had. She looked like a lion and had the foul expression to match. Her bag was ripped and she had some very heavy books held in her arms. Only the teacher, Professor Binns, didn't notice her arrival as he was droning on about the ninth century Goblin Rebellion. Hermione stormed to the back of the class, her cheeks rosy and her forehead sweating. She dropped the books as soon as she reached the boys, not even apologising when they all landed onto Ron's broken leg.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Ron exclaimed as he cringed in pain. "That hurt. What's up with you?"

Hermiones' only answer was to put her head in her arms. After a few moments, quiet sobs could be heard.

"Herm-" Harry was cut off by the sound of the bell. It was lunchtime. The class left and Ron looked a little torn about whether to leave or not. A sharp look from Harry persuaded him to stay. After Binns had left – disturbingly by just floating through the nearest wall – they were alone.

"Hermione?" Harry tried again. "What's wrong?"

"Hermione lifted her head up. Her eyes were already bloodshot. "They know. They know and they've got it."

"Who?" Ron asked. "Who's got what?"

"Crabbe and Goyle have my time-turner," she said. Harry groaned but Ron still looked confused. "It's how I've been getting to all my classes, Ron. I've missed three exams and four lessons today."

"Tell McGonagall," Harry said. "She'll understand!"

"Don't you get it?" She exclaimed. "It's not my exams I have to be worried about! Two of the dumbest excuses for humans have a TIME-TURNER! Two idiots and Malfoy!"

Ron cursed and Harry stood up. "The longer they have it, the worse it can get! Why are we still here?!"

"I don't know where they are," Hermione said uselessly. "Students can go home from today if they have no exams left and we all know they aren't going to bother turning up to theirs. I searched for them for ages."

"Well we know they won't go until they've eaten though," Harry pointed out

They waited in the Entrance Hall until the Slytherin pair left. As they were in the doorway, Harry and Ron hit them both with Confundus Charms allowing the trio just enough time to shove the boys into a broom cupboard. The two boys came around, just as Hermione was locking the door.

"What do you want, scar head?" Goyle asked Harry as he was stood nearest to him.

"Hermione would like her time-turner back."

"A what? It was no time-turner," Crabbe said, confused. "Dint do nothing. Broke after two minutes."

A small yelp from Hermione signalled that that was bad news. "Where is it now?" Hermione asked, once again close to tears. Time turners were rare and expensive, and a broken one could cost her thousands of galleons. A mistake in time could cost her years in Azkaban.

"Malfoy said he'd fix it for us," Goyle said. "Dunno why, looked useless to me."

"Where is he now?" Harry asked urgently.

Goyle, being the slightly more intelligent of the two, sensed that whatever this was, it was important. He smirked, "Common room. Where else?"

Common room. The only place the trio couldn't get too. Well, not without Polyjuice Potion and that took at least a month to make. They were just going to have to wait outside until Malfoy left. Hermione unlocked the door again and the three of them rushed out. They didn't have Polyjuice potion but they did have Potions after lunch. This meant Draco had to come out sooner or later, and if not, they had the Invisibility cloak. Just to make sure Crabbe and Goyle hadn't tricked them, Harry took out the map. Draco's name was stationary inside the Slytherin Common Room. It seemed unlikely that Crabbe and Goyle had enough combined brain cells to trick them anyway. The fact that Draco's name was stationary meant he was either sat down or sleeping. They doubted the latter and decided to stay in the dungeons until he came out. They'd only been there for about fifteen minutes though when Snape came around the corner, heading for his class. Draco still hadn't moved but it was almost the end of lunch. So, as they'd planned earlier, Hermione slipped into an alcove behind them, out of sight.

"Potter, Weasley," Snape said slowly. "Class is this way. Five points from Gryffindor."

The boys followed him groaning. Hermione heard a few comments from Ron that were enough to make Snape exclude him never mind take points. The witch remained where she was, still armed with the map and cloak, until she'd read the whole Potions class – minus her and Draco – were inside the classroom. Draco was now the only person in his Common Room, so she slipped on the Invisibility Cloak that Harry had lent her to prevent students seeing various versions of herself during exam season. It seemed she'd have to go after him. Her movements were slightly sluggish due to the extra time-travel fatigue. But she made it to the Common Room door fairly quietly. She then examined it. It didn't seem to ask a question like the Ravenclaw door, nor did it require a pattern like Hufflepuff as it didn't seem to be hiding. That only left a password. Hermione looked around desperately for another Slytherin to follow in, but the Dungeons were deserted. She looked at the map, hoping to see Draco leaving.

It didn't show him leaving, but it did show something else. Right underneath Hermione's name was a word that she couldn't quite make out. She took a step backwards and looked again. A speech bubble was appearing and fading from the door. A phrase, in Runes, was visible. Hermione knew enough about Runes to know this was a fairly simple password, and she didn't need her book. She translated the Runes into English and the door swung open, eerily – but thankfully – silent.

Once inside, she noticed Draco sat in a corner with his back to her. He was trying various spell on what could only be the time turner. Due to the magic in a time turner, he was probably ruining it more with every spell he tried. She made her way silently, or as silent as she could manage, up to the back of the chair he was in. She let the cloak slide off her and into her bag which was on her arm.

"Hello Malfoy," Hermione said quietly.

The blonde boy jumped so violently that the time turner almost ended up in the fire. Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't try to snatch it from the floor.

"Wh- What're you doing here?" He spluttered. "You can't get in here!"

"That time-turner isn't the only gadget I have," She said vaguely. "Mischief managed."

Draco watched as the ink on the map faded to nothing, and as Hermione put it back in her bag. "You Mudblood know-it-all," he said angrily. "I knew you were a swot but I didn't think you'd go that far. You have five exams today as well as the usual eight, well your usual ten. What kind of person uses such a great object for academia?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. I just want it back. If you mess up time because you've broken it, I could get time in Azkaban!"

This time, Draco shrugged. "Not my problem."

"Please," Hermione pleaded. "I'll do anything."

"Like I want anything from you," Draco spat in disgust. "I just want this thing working."

"I can't give it to you," Hermione said. "It belongs to the Ministry. I suppose I could take you to the future. That's what everyone else seems to want if they thought time travel was real..."

"Like I'd want to go anywhere with you."

"Well its all you're going to get, that's even if it works. Trust me, I'm not thrilled about it myself."

"I'll pay you," he said suddenly. "Tell me what it costs to replace it and I'll double it. I just want it!"

Unbeknownst to both of them, the time- turner had started to glow a bright green colour, the same shade as the Avada Kedavra curse. It glowed, almost, but not quite like a Portkey. Hermione glanced down at it, and, noticing the glow, grabbed it quickly and groaned. So Draco had attempted Dark Magic on it? She could almost hear the ticking. She'd heard about this in her research books and decided it was better she dealt with it and not Malfoy. Unfortunately, with Draco being oblivious to what was happening, he just wanted it back. He tried snatching it from Hermione, who wasn't letting go. When both their hands were on the time-turner, the glow expanded and became as bright as a sun. The sensation that you felt when you held a Portkey smothered them both.

"Malfoy," Hermione gasped. "Please! Let go!"

"No," Draco answered through gritted teeth. "I want to see this thing work. And if it means having you around, I don't care!"

"Draco," Hermione whispered. "Please. Trust me."

Draco's eyes widened, either from Hermione using his first name or because the smothering sensation increase, Hermione didn't know. He narrowed them once more and set his mouth into a hard, grim line. "Never, Mudblood."

And that was when the now, temperamental time-turner took them, unwillingly, hundreds of years into the future.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Before I get hate about this being up on another account, YES I DO KNOW IT HAS. But I abandoned it because I was scared about how much time it would take out of my days, and it was exam season so yeah. But now its summer, I can update as much as I like. Plus I changed emails and so this is my new account. I hope you like this next chapter! :D**_

When the pair landed, they ended up falling head first into a lake. For a moment, Hermione thought they were in the Great Lake but immediately dismissed this idea. This surrounding forest was too dense and old for that. She looked around for Draco and saw him spluttering and gasping for breath. She rolled her eyes and swam to him, grabbing hold of his arm. She swam gracefully to the bank and pulled herself up to sit on it, shivering. Draco wasn't far behind. He lifted out his wand and began the incantation for a drying charm.

"No," Hermione snapped, snatching his wand and putting it next to hers in her pocket. "No magic."

"Why? I'm freezing!"

"This could be a Muggle area!" Draco scowled at the fact Hermione was right. "I grabbed the time-turner though."

She lifted it out of her robe to find it was now in pieces. Draco sighed. "Doubt it will be any use now."

Hermione sighed too, she was already sick of her time travel partner. She looked around for some familiar area and found none. She did, however, spot a stone hut not too far away. It looked too small and too undeveloped to be occupied. They stood up and made their way to it. Hermione pressed her ear to the door. No sound. She pulled it open, and noticing she was struggling, Draco helped.

"Empty," Hermione confirmed.

And it was relatively empty of furniture too. There was a small fireplace in one corner and a pile of logs in another, nearer towards them. On the other side was a single bed and a knitted cover had been thrown on top. A knitted rug lay in front of the fire place. The hut was almost square.

The two made their way into the hut and Hermione closed the door behind them. Draco was looking at the fireplace as if he was wondering why it hadn't lit itself already. Hermione rolled her eyes again and picked up the wood from the corner and threw some in. As there were no windows in this place, she figured she could light the wood with magic. Once it was lit, they took off their heavy robes and put them in front of the fire. They both pulled the bed nearer the fire and sat on it like a sofa, trying to dry the clothes they were still wearing. The fire illuminated the room and lit up a corner which had been in darkness before. In that corner was a bow, some arrows and a sack. Hermione crossed to it and hauled it to the bed. She emptied the contents on the bed next to Draco.

Inside were some packets of food, a canteen of water, some water purification tablets and a first aid kit. The witch then began to put the things around the hut, making it seem a tiny bit like more like a house. All the kitchen things in one corner, the first aid kit in another...Draco had been silent this whole time.

"You hungry?" She asked him. Draco shook his head. She sat down next to him, keeping a bit of a distance. He looked up at her. He was genuinely scared of being in the future, she thought.

"Tell me the rules," the blonde said. "I don't want to mess anything up."

Hermione stared at him a moment before nodding. "Right. Number one rule is; don't let your other self see you. I don't think that'll be a problem though if what I think happened, happened."

"Why?"

"That green glow signalled that the control mechanism in the time-turner has failed. We now have no control over where it sends us. Until I fix it. Now it's broken though, it should be inactive until then. However, the stories about this sort of things say it usually goes to the extreme past or future, I'm not quite sure which one this is though at the moment. But the stories are few and far between. Some people don't get back and end up living the rest of their lives in that time."

Draco's expression was thoughtful. He was taking in every word. He nodded, "What else?"

"Find a newspaper or anything with the date. The quicker we do that, the quicker we can mix with the locals and dress like them. And lastly, no magic until we know for sure whether this place is Muggle land or not. It's fine if we know no people will be here, like in this hut. But nothing in public, okay?"

"I'll do whatever you say," Draco said. "Merlin, how I'm glad it's a nerd like you I'm stuck with and not a moron like Longbottom."

Hermione wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not so she didn't reply. "I'm going to cook something anyway and you can eat it when you're ready."

Twenty minutes later and they were both quite full with food. The sun was continuing to rise outside and the two were feeling slightly less hostile towards each other. Draco could feel Hermiones' eyes on him, so he looked up, eyes slightly narrowed.

"What?" he snapped.

"I think," Hermione started. "For the duration of this trip, we should call a truce. I don't mean we have to act like best friends, just say, if someone's trying to kill me, try and help me, don't just finish of the job. Okay?"

Draco thought for a moment, "Okay. Only if you promise to save me from bad guys too."

"Of course," Hermione replied. "And don't worry, you can go back to hating me when we get back. I understand if you don't want Crabbe and Goyle knowing you've been nice to a Muggle-born."

After Hermione finished speaking, they heard a rustling sound. Hermione immediately pulled out her wand and threw Draco his. He was right, anyway. They did know memory charms, and they weren't exactly in a busy city.

"Probably a fox," Hermione said after a moment of silence.

After a few moments though, a second sound, which was much closer this time, was heard. It was the sound of someone trying to open the door but couldn't quite manage it on the first try.

"Yeah, 'cause foxes really know how to open doors," Draco murmured, sarcastically.

Hermione spun around and pressed a finger to her lips before facing the door again. She did this only just in time before the door opened. A girl stood before them. She was older than them both, maybe by two or three years. She about as tall as Draco and had long, dark hair that was pulled over her shoulder by a long plait. She glared at them for a minute before noticing the wands. A shadow of a smile tugged at her lips, "What's this?" she laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione hastily pocketed the wand, "All we could find really," the witch mumbled. Draco soon followed suit. The older girl raised her eyebrows and noticed the heavy school robes. Her eyes narrowed and the grip on her bow tightened.

"Who are you? And where are you from?" The girl asked, her voice turning cool.

"Far away," Hermione said vaguely.

"You always travel this light?" the girl asked,her eyebrows raised as she looked around the room. "You don't look like you're from the Capitol."

"Capitol?" Draco asked, confused. Hermione almost rolled her eyes.

"Even further away," Hermione said, keeping herself vague again.

"There is nowhere further than the Capitol," Katniss said, her eyes narrowing. "Only the arenas."

"Okay fine," Hermione sighed. This plan could go one of two ways, and she only hoped she wouldn't need a memory charm for this. "We _are _from a far away place. And we have no idea where we are. How about a trade. We tell you our story and where we are from if you tell us where we are and what your home is like. We don't know how long we will be here."

"Hermione," Draco warned.

Hermione shot him a look that said _leave this to me. _She sat down on the bed with Draco and the older girl moved her way closer and leant against the wall, her arms crossed.

"Hermione is it?" The girl asked. "I'm Katniss."

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "This is Draco."

"Odd names," Katniss remarked. Hermione ignored her.

"You sure you have no one coming to join you?" Hermione asked. Katniss nodded. "Right. Well we are from a place called Britain. Have you heard of that?"

"No," Katniss shook her head. "Panem is the only place left after the war. Everything before that were 'dark days'."

"Well we are probably from _before _even the dark days.," Hermione said slowly. "We unintentionally time travelled here."

"Well you're the first time travellers I have ever seen," Katniss said matter-of-factly.

"You're not shocked? You actually believe us?" Draco asked.

"After what I've seen the Capitol do to those in the Games? Sure."

Draco looked like he wanted to know about this Capitol and Games, but Hermione interrupted him. "We are from a Magic School called Hogwarts. I'm a witch and he is a wizard."

"_Magic?"_ Katniss asked in disbelief. Time travel she could handle. But Magic was where she drew the line. So she jumped back in horror as her set of arrows started floating around her.

"We usually say spells so people aren't quite so shocked," Draco said. "But this one is stupidly smart and is a few years ahead of everyone else and can do them without the incantation."

The arrows dropped to the floor. "Any—Anything else?"

"Aguamenti!" Draco shouted at the fireplace. Water shot out of his wand and sprayed the fire, putting it out. They were plunged into darkness.

"Okay. I believe you. Please, stop the magic."

"Incendio," Hermione muttered setting the fire alight again. "As I was saying. We are Witches and Wizards from the past. The time-turner we had has broke due to Draco putting some...less than legal magic on it and now we're stuck here."

"Right," Katniss said sitting on the bed next to them. "Witches and wizards that time travelled here from before the great war. Yeah, I'll have no problem convincing the Capitol..."

"So what is the Capitol?" Draco asked. "Where are we now?"

"This land is called Panem," Katniss said. "There are twelve districts and a Capitol. Well there were thirteen but that's another story. The Capitol rules over the twelve districts and is naturally the wealthiest. There are a couple of anomalies but the general rule is that the districts get less and less wealthy as the numbers go up. The districts all give something to the Capitol. Ours is mining. Then, because of something that happened almost seventy five years ago, we have something called the 'Hunger Games'. Two people are chosen from each district to fight to the death. Only one person can win. My name was put in twenty times due to me being sixteen and having extra put in for more food. If you stay..the chances are your name will be put in too. I'm sorry, it's compulsory."

"When is this reaping?" Hermione asked.

"In twelve days."

"We will try to be gone for then. If not, well it's just something we will have to deal with."

Noise from outside startled them all. Hermione and Draco looked at Katniss questioningly but the older girl didn't appear to know what was going on either. The door burst open and the two younger teenagers hid their wands. One teenage girl they could handle knowing magic, but whoever was out there was hostile and probably not a teenage girl. Six men entered the small hut, wearing white armour and helmets.

"Intruders. You will come with us to the Capitol immediately. There you will await a trial, explain where you have come from, and it will be discussed whether you shall be charged or not. You too," the man said, pointing at Katniss. The three teenagers nodded, following the men out of the room. They walked for a few minutes before spotting a hovercraft. There, there were more men in white suits along with some more people in red clothing. The men in white suits were talking among themselves, but the men and women in red remained silent.

Hermione and Draco did the same but Katniss, obviously spotting someone she knew shouted out, "Cray!"

"Katniss!" Cray walked up to them. "What are you doing out here?"

"It's just a big misunderstanding," Katniss begged. "Just, tell my Mother and Prim something. Please? And Gale?"

"Of course," Cray said. "But you know I can't let you go. These people could be anyone. You could've been killed."

"These 'people' are Draco and Hermione," Katniss said. "They're younger than me, they're just kids!"

"Their fate isn't in my hands, you know that. I have power here, but this is a Capitol matter. And you were involved with them. I can't do anything."

"I know," Katniss said, looking down. "Just please. Let my family know."

"I will," Cray nodded. The hovercraft started to get louder. "But you have to go now."

"Thank you Cray."

Draco and Hermione followed Katniss and the rest of them into the hovercraft. They knew they should be terrified, as Katniss definitely didn't seem to be excited about the flight. But the two of them couldn't help but be just a _little _excited about seeing more about this future land.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco was a little disheartened that they didn't get to stay in the hovercraft long. They were soon back on the ground and being hurried into a train. It was no Hogwarts Express, it travelled a _lot _faster for a start. They were bundled into a guest room with a double bed and locked in. Katniss immediately headed for a corner and sat down, leaving Draco and Hermione on their own. The two younger teens sat in front of the bed so it acted as a wall. Hermione put her head in her hands.

"This train is pretty cool," Draco started.

"Draco don't you get it?" Hermione hissed. "Didn't you see her face? This place is dangerous!"

"And you're blaming me?" Draco asked. "I was only trying to fix it! I didn't know we would end up here!"

"I know, I know," Hermione sighed. "But I can't start working on the time-turner with people who want to kill us just outside the door..."

"Well, we'll get this sorted out and then start working on it," Draco said. "I'll help. And I promise not to use any more Dark Magic."

Hermione eyed him for any hint of dishonesty. There was none. Draco was too torn between excitement and fear to be his old cocky self.

At the speed they were going, it wasn't long before they reached this 'Capitol'. Hermione was glad they weren't in the hovercraft, because from ground level you could really appreciate how beautiful this city was. Hogwarts was beautiful because it looked like you'd pulled it straight out of a history book. The same with Diagon Alley and Hogsmede. But the Capitol? It was like something out of a sci-fi comic. It was modern, sleek and very busy. Once the train stopped, the door to the bedroom unlocked. Another person in a white uniform and helmet greeted them He and two others then escorted the teenagers out onto the platform. People were looking at them, bemused at the robes. And Hermione and Draco were staring right back. The citizens of the Capitol were very strange, with weird make up and fashion. _At least Katniss looks normal_, Hermione thought to herself.

They were then led into a building that looked the most businesslike. They were ordered to sit down in front of a door and left with only one guard. The two wizards were reminded of the Ministry of Magic. Katniss was ordered in first, leaving Hermione and Draco with the guard.

"Right, if we're called in together, leave it to me," Hermione said.

"Why? I'm not going to ruin anything!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy. She continued quietly, remembering the guard. He was at a polite distance, but she didn't trust him to not eavesdrop. "Who was it that got us into this mess? Right. If we go in separately, do not breath a word about," Hermione mouthed the word _magic. _Draco sat in between her and the guard, so he couldn't see her mouth move. "Okay? We accept any punishment besides death otherwise history will most probably mess up."

"Do you think Katniss will have said anything?"

"No," Hermione said. " She appears trustworthy. Plus, she seems to hate this place and all it stands for, why would she help them?"

"To save herself and her family?"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "Her telling them we do magic will hardly convince them anyway. They will just laugh in her face."

Draco looked at Hermione, unsure of what to believe.

"Trust me," Hermione said.

Draco didn't answer.

At that moment, the door opened and Katniss was shoved out. The man in the white suit called Hermione and Draco in together. "It appears you either have a very loyal friend or you've brainwashed her into not saying anything."

Hermione glanced at Katniss long enough to give her a grateful look. The older teen nodded before sitting on the bench. They were lead into a courtroom. It was fairly empty. Apparently this Capitol didn't want everyone knowing there were two children intruders. There was also no jury, which didn't exactly comfort them. It appeared this final judgement would be made by whoever runs this government and them only. They were ordered to sit in the two chairs in the middle of the room. There was a judge. A Council of sorts. The three men in white suits and an old man who had just made his way into the room. He sat in a higher chair, almost like a king.

"Silence Peacekeepers," The judge said. The Council fell quiet. The Judges attention turned to Hermione and Draco. "Names."

"Hermione Jean Granger," Hermione said.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Draco said. Hermione glanced at him. She hadn't known he had a middle name.

"Neither of you are on the system meaning you are intruders," the judge said. "Are you aware of that, or do you believe we have made a mistake."

"We understand," Hermione said.

"So then where do you come from? Panem is the only land in existence."

"We're travellers," Hermione said.

"Do you always travel so lightly?" The only possessions they had were in Hermiones' school bag.

"We get by," Hermione said.

"And you wear cloaks in summer?" He asked sceptically.

"We need them," she shrugged. "We travel all year around."

"And why has Panem never discovered any secret hideouts with fugitives?"

"We're from far away," Hermione said. That much was true.

"Do you plan on staying?"

"Will we be welcome?"

"You will be punished. We don't usually let intruders in. But you seem harmless enough. Nothing we can't handle. You will also be monitored when in public."

"Until she punches you," Draco mumbled.

"What was that, quiet boy?"

"Nothing," Hermione interrupted. "What's the punishment?"

"Living in the least wealthiest district. District 12. Plus your name will be put into the reaping 1000 times. Each. I'll leave it up to your friend to explain to you what the Games are."

"Oh," Hermione said softly. "We already know..don't worry."

"It's either that or execution."

"We accept the first punishment," Hermione said quickly.

"What do you think, President Snow?"

The old man merely nodded before getting up to leave. Judging the interrogation was over, the two teenagers got up to leave. As they made their way out of the door, Katniss was still waiting for them.

"Looks like your coming to live with me," she said.

_**Thank you for reading! Feel free to review to let me know what you think. I welcome constructive criticism, just don't blindly hate on my story if you don't know what you're talking about. I apologise for the wait! :D**_


End file.
